Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum (zonal geranium).
xe2x80x98Stardom Redxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Stardom Redxe2x80x99, Breeder No. 6DG2548. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding of Floribunda Red Seedling #1321 (female) (unpatented) and Deacon Fireball (male) (unpatented). The new variety exhibits similar flower color to both parents, but has improved flower type and flower form, and is more free flowering than its parents. The flowers of the new variety have deeper color and improved form over xe2x80x98Elizabethxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,192). The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60xc2x0 F. night temperature and 68xc2x0 F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium has a response time of six weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm pot.